


Kaida VS Konoha - Letting go to live and love

by Cmay



Series: Kakashi and Kaida [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Finally, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Konoha - Freeform, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Love, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Ninja, Original Character(s), Sex, Their first time, letting go, mission, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmay/pseuds/Cmay
Summary: Kakashi is about to be sent on another dangerous mission and Kaida has had another hard day at work as Lady Tsunade's assistant. With the stress of it all can Kaida let go so she can enjoy the final moments with Kakashi before he leaves?
Relationships: kakashi - Relationship
Series: Kakashi and Kaida [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653595
Kudos: 5





	Kaida VS Konoha - Letting go to live and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies! I had intended to post this on valentine's day but life had other plans. Anyway, here is the next installment of Kakashi and Kaida's journey. You don't have to read the previous installments, but I encourage you to. Not because I am biased with this pairing since I wrote them, heh, but I want you to truly get to know them, as they are together and love them both like I do. Their love is about to get steamy... I really hope you enjoy. Please leave a review! I'd love to know you are all liking my stories! ~Cmay

Just over a week ago now, at Kakashi’s thirtieth birthday party, Kaida Hikari had been given a gift of her own when she had been pardoned by the Leaf’s fifth Hokage from the burdens of being labeled a Mirror Sage. Mirror Sages were powerful non-shinobi beings known as being beyond disreputable since most of them used their unique powers of healing or harm for mainly the latter. They used their hands to take life force and chakra to the point of killing to stay youthful. Stole power and abilities to gain wealth and high standing in their lives and rarely gave anything in the way of healing anymore, even to their own. Mirror Sages and their behavior were abhorred in all of the five nations so they were often sought out and punished for their dissolute ways, even if one had never harmed on purpose. Kaida was such a being. She was different from all other Mirror Sages. She couldn’t and wouldn't use her hands. Her hands only drained no matter how much she wished to be able to heal with them. All she wanted in life was to be happy and safe not rich or powerful. She had no interest in using her powers for her advantage. 

Kaida, the now twenty-seven year old, had a tragic start to her life. It didn’t define her but it did help create who she was now. Her mother had died, from her own hands, at the age of four, when Kaida was only trying to help the woman that was so important to her, and failed. Her mother had been wounded after getting caught up in the middle of a rogue ninja battle. Kaida didn’t realize she was only making things worse as she so desperately tried to heal her injuries. Her mother was unable to recover from her wounds because of Kaida's efforts and that had shaped the rest of the young Mirror Sage’s life. After her mother’s passing, Kaida was then taught how to channel her healing power to a different part of her body since her hands refused to accept the healing ability they were supposed to have. She had learned how to control her powers then was trained to heal with only her mouth. “Kisses heal, hands hurt.” The quote often spoken by her father helped mold her too. Once she'd mastered the technique, she made a vow to never use her hand’s powers from then on. Her vow went unbroken even long after her father’s death when she was only fourteen. That was, until another person, someone she wanted to save, when life and death dealt its cards once more, came into her life as quick as a flash of lightning. She broke her vow quite easily then. 

Kaida had been taken in by the Leaf after escaping captivity at the hands of Orochimaru who had kidnapped her to heal his decaying host body. She instead had saved one of the Leaf’s own, Kakashi Hatake, who had also been captured. So as thanks, with his suggestion, she was allowed temporary asylum by their Hokage. Kaida had then worked tirelessly to prove herself worthy, with the help of the white-haired shinobi, to Lady Tsunade and the rest of the village so she could stay permanently. She had luckily been welcomed with open arms and she was now officially a member of the Leaf and appointed Lady Tsunade’s second assistant under Shizune. Kaida had not been happier in her life since arriving here. That was until she realized she was more of a lackey for Shizune and not the assistant to Lady Tsunade she had imagined she would be with the title. She wondered if the position wasn’t given because of how Kaida proved she would be good at the job but it was just so Lady Tsunade could keep an eye on her because she was still not trusted even after the pardon. Kaida understood but it still stung. 

Kaida huffed in frustration as she left the Hokage’s office for what felt like the thousandth time that day to run yet another personal errand for Shizune. She was weary, hungry, and overall in a sour mood as she stomped down the hall exiting the building to fulfill the next request or more like command. It was well after lunchtime now. She had not been able to eat due to all the previous errands and now was going to pick up Shizune’s dry cleaning then walk Tonton. Kaida grumbled all the while on the way to the cleaners clutching the small strip of paper that held the order number on it. She had begun to realize that Shizune only seemed to give her these tasks when Lady Tsunade was not around or otherwise occupied by her copious amount of work littering her desk. Maybe it wasn’t Lady Tsunade’s doing after all… Kaida pushed angrily at the straw mat hanging down in the doorway of the cleaners to stomp into the space almost colliding with someone leaving. She muttered a small, “Sorry.” as she busied smoothing the crumpled paper in her hand. Her name being called out had her pausing and turning to look over her shoulder, “Kaida?” 

Hinata stood there smiling softly and holding a long bag filled with garments, “Oh, hello Hinata. Sorry, I didn’t see you.” Hinata waved a hand in the air, “That’s alright. I know you must be busy with your new job. How’s it going by the way?” Kaida took a deep breath and wanted to vomit out just how awful she felt about it but decided that she shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak, “Um, well…it’s certainly keeping me on my toes.” _All day long, every day. Kami my feet hurt._ Kaida handed the smiling woman behind the counter the order slip and turned back to Hinata, “Oh, since you’re here, Lady Tsunade is planning another mission for you and your team to go on in the next few days. I’m not sure what it entails but I thought I’d let you know so you don’t make any plans. Will you tell the others?” 

Hinata nodded and smiled at her, lavender eyes shimmering brightly, “Thank you for letting me know. I was headed back home to drop these off then I have training a bit later with everyone. I will pass on the information.” Kaida nodded once as the store owner returned with Shizune’s laundry, “That’s it?! _One_ scarf?!” The woman balked at Kaida’s raised voice, “Yes…yes…just that. Is there something missing?” Kaida tugged the bagged scrap of fabric from the woman’s hand and grumbled, “No, no. Thanks.” She turned to leave following Hinata from the doorway. Hinata turned to face her once outside, “Kaida, are you alright? You seem a bit…tense…” Kaida rubbed at her twitching brow and sighed, “I’m sorry, Hinata. I guess I am a bit stressed. Trying to get used to this new position is proving a little more difficult than I would like.” Hinata reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder, “I know you’ll get the hang of it soon. You’re still pretty new here and, well, if you ever want to relax at the bathhouse or hot spring all you have to do is ask.” Kaida smiled gently at the raven-haired girl, “Thank you, Hinata. I appreciate that. I need to get going and deliver this.” She held up the tiny scrap of silk hanging inside a huge, almost empty, plastic bag. Hinata nodded and held up her own bag filled to bursting as though it weighed nothing, “Me too. Goodbye, Kaida.” Kaida waved at the girl and turned to walk towards Shizune’s apartment. 

After walking Tonton, who had seemed to want to stop and sniff at every flower and trash bin along the way, making the walk last about three times longer than Kaida hoped, it was now early evening. She had to be honest though, the little pig had brightened her spirits with her cute red dress and pearl necklace. She then began feeling guilty about her sudden craving for barbecued pork. Kaida’s stomach rumbled uncomfortably as she still had not found time to eat with all the errand running she had done. She sighed as she slowly shuffled her way back towards headquarters and back up the steps to Lady Tsunade’s office. She opened the door after knocking and found the Hokage, alone, sitting behind her desk sipping on tea and snacking on a plate full of rice balls. Kaida’s mouth began to water and her stomach growled angrily at the sight. 

Tsunade looked up from the report in her hand, “Ah, Kaida. Where have you been all day? You look beat.” Kaida swallowed and gave the Hokage a small bow, “I’ve been running some errands.” Kaida gave another small glance to the plate and licked her lips subconsciously. Tsunade smirked and held up the plate to her, “Shizune is making you run around taking care of her chores isn’t she?” Kaida’s eyes widened and was shocked into silence at the astuteness of the woman in front of her. Tsunade wobbled the plate at her, “Go on, take one. Looks like you’re starving. You haven’t eaten much today have you?” Kaida felt a blush creep up her neck and she bowed as she plucked a rice ball from the stack, “Thank you…” Tsunade set the plate back down and took another bite of her own snack, “So, is she?” Kaida took a tiny bite from the rice cake and had to quash the urge to shove the entire thing into her mouth, “Well…I assume she has me do it so it frees up her time to help you.” Tsunade licked her fingers then sat back in her chair tossing the report onto the desktop, “That woman. Kaida, you are _my_ assistant. Not Shizune’s. This isn’t the first time she’s tried to pull something like this. I’ll talk to her.”

Kaida stammered, “I…please…you don’t have to. I…that is...I don’t mind…” Tsunade threw her head back and laughed, “Kaida, of course you mind! I would mind if it were me in your position! Shizune means well, but she’s thoroughly too attached to me. We’ve been together, just the two of us, for years. I’m sure she’s feeling a bit jealous but she has nothing to worry about. There is plenty for the both of you to do.” Tsunade waved her hand around at the large pile of papers cluttering the desk. Kaida took another bite of the snack and shrugged, “I just don’t want there to be a rift between us. I really don’t mind helping Shizune so she can aid you. She knows the ropes better anyway, it’s just, I wish it weren’t so _much_ at once.” Tsunade hummed in thought as she sipped her tea, “Hmm…well how do you suppose you will learn if she doesn’t allow you to? She’s always complaining about the workload but she’s not actually letting you help with it. How about this, I will allow you to assist her with her personal chores as long as I approve the list she gives you and it’s only one day a week. I want you focused on helping me and learning all you can as quickly as you can. Does that sound like a suitable agreement?” Kaida smiled and nodded excitedly, “Very much so.” 

Tsunade finished her tea and picked up a small rolled-up bit of parchment and handed it out to her, “Good. Here, take this to Kakashi.” Kaida stepped forward to take the scroll, “What is it?” Tsunade picked up the report she hadn’t finished reading, “It’s about Kakashi’s next mission. It’s a lengthy one and he leaves the day after tomorrow, so go home. I think you’ve done enough today. I’m also giving you the day off tomorrow.” Kaida gasped, “Lady?” Tsunade raised an eyebrow, “Unless you don’t want to spend the day with him? Don’t tell me there is trouble in paradise already?” Kaida gave a shake of her head, bowed, began to blush as a huge grin graced her lips, “No, no. Everything is fine. Thank you, Lady Tsunade.” Tsunade waved her off and Kaida turned to quickly leave the room. Shizune was entering the door as Kaida pushed past while shoving the remaining rice ball into her mouth, “What? Kaida? Where are you going? Is that a rice ball I made for Lady Tsuna…” “Shizune!” 

Kaida heard the door shut firmly behind her and felt slightly bad as she knew that the Hokage was now going to be laying into the slim woman. Though she was relieved if she were honest. She just hoped Shizune would understand and not become resentful towards her. They were now comrades after all. Kaida had tomorrow off so maybe that would give the woman some time to cool if she did become upset after she was talked to. She knew she had to let the worry go. She couldn’t control what happened next, she just had to hope for the best. The same was to be said when Kaida looked down at her hand that gripped the scroll Lady Tsunade had given her and she had half a mind to crush it in her grip. It held the orders that would take Kakashi from her for a much more prolonged period this time around and her heart gave a sharp twinge of sadness at the thought. She had yet to be away from him longer than a few days since arriving here. She wasn’t sure how to cope with the idea, much less the one of him being put in danger. Loving someone for the first time had her mind in a whirlwind of emotions. Needy, hopeless, and head over heels. Unsure and scared.

Their relationship had blossomed ever so rapidly at first. Both blamed it on the extreme circumstances for which they had met. Trying to survive and not knowing if they’d have another day to live would often make a person realize their feelings much more quickly. Kaida and Kakashi were not immune to this it seemed. Though when they had become safe once inside the walls of the Leaf, her and Kakashi had decided to slow things down. They focused on getting to truly know one another. Though she lived with him, their relationship didn’t feel rushed or out of the norm. It was something she’d bring up occasionally as they cuddled on the couch watching TV or eating dinner. She kept telling him she could get a place of her own but he’d grumble and ask her why would she waste the rent when they both knew she’d be there all the time anyway. Her argument on the matter would quickly fade as he kissed her or played with her hair trying, in a very Kakashi way, to change the subject. He always succeeded. It seemed he was just as needy. 

Soon she was back at Kakashi’s and turning the key into the lock. She opened the door and the sound of harsh breathing caught her ears. _He must be exercising._ She sat on the bench just inside the door to remove her shoes from her sore feet then looked over to find Kakashi shirtless and doing one-handed push-ups in the large open area next to the couch. He was covered in sweat and his muscles bulged with the effort of keeping his body straight and supported. Her mouth began to water at the sight and she swallowed thickly. He looked up at her through his messy white locks and smiled, “Kai…” He was instantly and gracefully on his feet headed towards her as she placed her shoes under the seat. She stepped up from the genkan and he was then wrapping her into a tight hug causing her to giggle as he found the crook of her neck with his lips, “Ugh eww! You’re sweaty.” Kakashi purred against her skin, “I think you like it…you’re pupils are the size of plates right now.” Kaida lightly pinched his side and even though he was right she wasn’t going to let him know that, “Hmm…I just found the image pleasing…not the sweat. That’s gross.” 

Kakashi began peppering kisses all along her jaw until he reached her lips. He paused just before kissing her and she almost groaned out loud, “Hmm…well now it seems you’re covered in sweat too…maybe we should do something about that.” Her lips feathered across his chin teasingly, “What did you have in mind?” Kakashi pushed his face forward and finally captured her mouth fully with his. He began exploring hers with his tongue and she naturally followed suit. He pulled away when they had both become breathless and he grinned kissing the tip of her nose, “I think a hot bath with those green melon salts is in order.” Kaida laughed and brushed his sweaty hair from his head, “You just love that bath soak. You’ve used half of it already!” Kakashi grinned, “I can’t help it. They smell good…like you.”

Kaida smiled at him and her eyes glanced at the scroll pressed between them causing her smile to fade slowly as if to mimic the sunset outside, “Here.” She watched as Kakashi’s smile faltered ever so slightly as he took the paper from her. His shoulders stiffened as he held the scroll in his long fingers, “I knew this was coming…but suddenly I have another mission in mind right now.” She felt a bit relieved as he tossed the official document, unopened, onto the coffee table and began pulling her backward by the hand with a sly smirk that she found ever so sexy. “Hmm, well I guess if you put it that way…it can wait a bit longer.” _I don’t want you to go._ Kakashi never turned away from her and kept his gaze firmly on hers while he guided them back towards the bathroom. His smirk quirked even higher causing his adorable little mole on his chin to shift, “Mmm… _there_ they are…” Kaida’s head cocked to the side in question, “What are?” He stepped closer to her and ran a hand across the silk of her kimono to rub her hip, “You’re purple eyes. Took a while for me to figure out what that color meant since your eyes change so often but I think I have a pretty damn good idea now.” 

Kaida felt her face flame red as he turned away from her. When she became truly aroused her eyes shifted from their light blue into a smoky blue with a lavender ring. She knew they must often turn that color with how deeply he affected her. The sound of rushing water and the sudden scent of melon broke her thoughts and she swallowed trying to calm her wandering mind. She then felt his hands untying the cobalt blue silk sash wrapped around her torso and releasing each of the snaps of the emerald green kimono until he was able to slide the garment from her shoulders. He let it fall to the floor then stood to admire her exposed form, smiling as he did. He bent and landed a kiss onto her sternum and she hummed happily as her eyes slid shut. She could feel him chuckle against her skin then his fingers were pulling her long hair from its tight up-do. Her stomach muscles tightened as his fingers brushed against the back of her scalp and goosebumps broke out all over her body. 

Kakashi brushed through her silky ash blonde waist-length hair with gentle fingers and she moaned at his touch ever so softly. She loved when he played with her hair. She used her feet to remove the bunched fabric around her ankles towards the wall and then looked down at his waist, “You’re a little overdressed aren’t you?” Kakashi smiled and leaned in towards her to whisper in her ear, “I only have one thing on, you have two…so you tell me who is overdressed. Kaida blushed and nuzzled into the side of his head, “Well I guess I need to catch up.” She moved her hands to her back and easily unclasped the simple dark green bra she wore. She had bought it knowing green was his favorite color and he had told her how he loved that she thought of him even while purchasing undergarments when he’d seen it for the first time. They were both burning for each other all the time, almost desperate, but they both agreed that the tension was half the fun. Their relationship was quite an intimate one even though they had never actually consummated it. It was all the little things they did together, for each other, the trust they had in one another, the love, that made it such. Even though they had not made love yet, it was not from lack of trying. Only a week ago after his birthday, they had almost leaped from that bridge but both stopped in better judgment when they realized neither had thought about protection. The regretful curses that came out of both of their mouths during that conversation had probably been heard throughout the entire complex.

This evening seemed to be a bit different from the norm and it had Kaida practically buzzing. She knew what her immediate future entailed. They had already seen each other nude numerous times, kissed one another until breathless daily, bathed together often, so it wasn’t any of that giving clarity. No, it was the weight of the small scroll laying _almost_ forgotten on the living room table and the gleam in his eye. His gaze held more mischief, more lust, and less playfulness than usual. It made a familiar deep warm ache bloom in the pit of her stomach easily overpowering the uneasy one she’d carried since the paper had met her hand and she was grateful. The shift was more than welcome as her heart cried out for happiness. Him. _Kakashi_. 

The look in his eye thrilled her and caused her to shiver involuntarily. Instantly his hands were covering her shoulders running slowly down her arms and back up again. His left hand skirted up to her neck and he pulled her in for a kiss letting out a low hum before his lips touched hers, “Mmm...I love how you react to me.” Her toes curled into the plush mat beneath her feet and she held onto his ribs with both of her hands to keep her from collapsing as she had become suddenly weak in the knees. He broke their kiss and licked his lips with a sultry grin. She watched as his gaze trailed from her mouth down to her chest and he inhaled deeply through his nose. His hand reached out to her breast and paused just before his fingers grazed the pale flesh she so wanted him to grab hold of. She sighed heavily at the anticipation but knew he was silently asking her permission. _Honorable man, damn it, just touch me._ She nodded and he then cupped her breast gently in his warm palm. She let out the tiniest of moans and she heard him chuckle softly in response. 

His right hand had then began pulling at the waistline of her underwear while he continued to knead and stroke her breast. Her hips swayed forward with a mind of their own to push more firmly against his groin as his hand curled around her hip to firmly grip her backside. He chuckled low in his throat again when she gasped. How was that sound so…so wonderful? She felt the material of her panties fall much in the way her kimono had previously and she smiled as she flicked them from her feet, “Now you’re definitely overdressed.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow before he leaned into her running his nose along the skin of her throat, “Are you sure about that?” He guided her hand that rested along his ribcage down to his now fully exposed hip. She squeaked and rubbed her thumb along his hipbone, “When did you…?” Kakashi’s tongue flicked out to run along her jaw and all thoughts of how he removed his pants without her realizing left her brain to dissipate as the trail of wet heat his tongue mapped out across her flesh became forefront in her mind. There were now only thoughts of him and his wonderful mouth. _More._

His hand found hers as he nibbled along the line of her neck and jaw and he pulled her closer to the tub. The sound of splashing water, as he stepped in, was deafening against her ears and the pounding of her heart drowned out everything else. She didn’t know when they had sat down into the steaming water or when Kakashi had maneuvered them both so she was laying along his frame in front of him with his legs wrapped around her like a protective cage. Though, now facing away from him, her mind was able to clear some and she took a deep breath while the day’s stress began to drain from her body in the hot water, “Kashi…I missed you today.” She heard him hum and he pulled her hair away from her neck so he could place a kiss in the center of her shoulders as he began to run a soapy washcloth along her back, “Then why did you leave so damn early? I hate waking up without you here.” 

Kaida rubbed soothingly at his knee, the light hair covering his legs felt like silk and she swirled it into a little whirlpool shape under her thumb, “I know, I’m sorry. I just had a lot to do today. I wanted to visit Kurenai before I had to start on Lady Tsunade’s tasks.” _Liar! “_ Well…more like Shizune’s tasks. _”_ Kakashi gave another kiss, this time to her shoulder and she could feel his voice vibrate against her skin in question as he continued to cleanse her. The washcloth moved up and down her arms then her legs and she sighed at the sensation. She felt the water splash up to rinse her skin of the suds and then he was wiping his own body clean, “Shizune? Aren’t you supposed to be Tsunade’s assistant?” Kaida laughed bitterly, “Yes. Though until this afternoon, I was Shizune’s personal errand girl. Tsunade, I don’t know how, figured out as much and put a stop to it. She also gave me tomorrow off so we could spend the day together before…” The water sloshed as he leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, “Before my mission?” She nodded silently. He hummed against her shoulder and she swore she could feel the vibrations in her toes as he whispered against her neck, “So does that mean you will stay in bed with me?” 

Kaida smiled and nodded again, “Mmm. I have no intention of going anywhere tomorrow if it isn’t with you.” Kakashi kissed her shoulder, “Good…what about tonight?” Kaida splashed her face with the warm water trying to halt her saddening thoughts as she tried to think of a way to steer the conversation away from his inevitable departure. His hands were highly distracting so it was ever so difficult. Kakashi moved his hand across her stomach and then up to rest his forearm under her breasts as he hugged her from behind, “Kai? You didn’t answer me.” Kaida was so wrapped up in his touch, quite literally, that she had forgotten he had asked her something, “Hmm?” He squeezed her and then was trailing kisses back up along her neck to her ear to whisper hotly, “I said, what about tonight? I need you.” 

Kaida gasped quietly as her brain finally caught up to the last few moments then she melted back into his torso, “Then what are you waiting for?” At her words, Kakashi was gently unfurling her from his embrace and standing. He stepped from the tub and then was bending to scoop her up bridal style into his arms. She giggled as water went flying everywhere soaking the floor and their discarded clothing. Kakashi awkwardly grabbed a towel and flung it over Kaida’s legs and she laughed as he fumbled to keep it from falling to the floor with only a pinky. It did anyway, “Oh, fuck it.” His lips were then smashing against her smiling ones as he carried her dripping body to bed. 

He set her gently down onto the mattress and the cool air of the apartment mixed with the water along her skin caused goosebumps to rise on every inch of her though it was quickly remedied when Kakashi was then laying half on top of her trailing kisses all along her face, her neck, her shoulders and then finally rising back up to claim her mouth. She moaned as his tongue snaked out to play with hers and his large long-fingered hand was spreading across her ribs and higher until he found her breast once more. Kaida gasped against his mouth as his thumb brushed over the taut nub that was her over sensitive nipple. His hands were like fire and his mouth was like heaven. Kaida couldn’t think anything other than how much she loved him and how much she needed him and she hated he was having to go away again. With the way his breath was coming out in short desperate pants she knew he must be feeling the same way. 

Kaida lifted her right leg, rubbing it along his side then over his hip to draw him in closer to her and he groaned and half moaned, it was music to her ears and made her stomach tighten even harder. His name left her lips in a breathy whisper, “Kakashi…” His head popped up from his wonderful assault on her neck and his single exposed eye sparkled in the light cast from the living room lamp giving them just enough to see by. He kissed her mouth gently and whispered, “Say it again.” She smiled and wrapped her arms up around his shoulders, “Kakashi…” He bit his lip, “I…can I…” She felt his knee nudge the back of her thigh and she got the message. Her legs spread wide and he nestled fully into the center of her hips. He rocked his forward and she felt his erection press against her, now, quite sensitive center. She gasped, “Ka…kashi…Oh…” He rumbled low in his throat and then was reaching to his left to yank the drawer of his nightstand open. She heard crinkling and then saw the flash of a small square of foil as he lifted to open the package. She frowned and grumbled as his warmth was ripped away and he smiled down at her, “Easy little dragon, I’m right here. I didn't forget them this time.”

Once he had donned the condom he nestled back down onto her, his weight offering her comfort and security. Her love for him swelled to an absolute bursting level. She suddenly felt sweaty and pulled her wet hair up to splay across the top of the pillow she rested on, “Kaida…this is probably going to be quick. I've needed you, ached for you for so long. I’m sorry.” She reached up and wiped at his brow to try and ease the bit of tension there and trailed her finger down the handsome line of his face, “Please…just…touch me already damn it.” She felt his hand slide shakily down her side and in between their bodies. When his long fingers found her core he groaned when he felt her arousal, “Kai…fuck…mmm…” She pushed her hips upwards causing his hand to press more firmly against her and he gasped, "I plan to. I need you. Can’t you tell?” She watched his eye close and he was then pressing his forehead against hers. His hips shifted and his hand moved to grip himself so he could guide towards her. He pressed into her and they both moaned as they finally became one. 

Kaida shivered and gasped for air as a wave of pleasure coursed through her entire being. Kakashi began to move in a slow, tortuous, rhythm that had her seeing stars and Kaida’s legs pulled up to press tightly against his sides. Her ankles locked at the base of his spine and her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders as he clung to her in kind. They held onto each other as though life depended on it and no words were said but their eyes and quick pants spoke volumes. She had the urge to close her eyes with the intensity of the moment but the look of pure love and wonderment that spread across his features as he moved inside her eased that feeling. When she needed more of him she pulled him in for a kiss and then began rocking her hips in time with his. Soon their movements became more erratic, frantic, desperate as he moved even deeper within her. 

She knew long before this moment that she truly loved him. Now that they were at last moving as one, she knew nothing would ever be enough when it came to him. He was her oxygen, he was her water, he was her sustenance. He was everything she wanted, required to live, and so much more. He was her home. Kakashi’s hips began to falter in their motions and Kaida’s insides began to tighten as her body sought out its release. _No, please…just a little longer. Not yet._ Kakashi panted above her as sweat dripped from his chin onto her lips and she licked it away eagerly. His sweat really could never be gross to her, especially in this way. She began grabbing at his back and digging her fingers into the muscular flesh and he moaned loudly which just made her body jump towards the finish line even faster, “Let...go, Kaida.” His lips sought hers sloppily as his back began to tense. She gripped his hips and ground hers into his a few more times before she reached her limit, the friction was just too much in the best of ways. She was falling over the edge of bliss and cursed against his mouth resulting in him chuckling before he shuddered and groaned low in his throat as his own climax was reached. 

They both moved ever so gently against one another trying to prolong the feelings of euphoria but soon both slowed to absolute stillness for other than their breathing. Their bodies had reached their limit with the newness of the moment. Though their breath came out in harsh, loud, pants, the world seemed still, quiet. Nothing else existed. It was just them. Kakashi pressed his forehead to hers and she ran her hand back and forth along his side as her legs remained wrapped tightly around his waist while he stayed nestled deep inside of her. No words were spoken but none were needed. Their love, feelings were almost tangible in the silence. His breathing slowed he finally pulled away and out of her gently, trailing his hand down her calf to unlock her hold on him then rolled onto his back. He reached for her and pulled her over so that she was nestled up against him. He kissed her forehead and sighed contentedly, “Kai…” She smiled and rubbed her hand along his stomach, “I know.” After some time, when they both could breathe normally again, Kakashi began to shift and sat up, “I need to…I’ll be right back…” She smiled at his sudden bashfulness, “I’ll be here.” 

Kakashi made his way from the bed to head towards the bathroom and a few minutes later turned off the living room light and returned with a warm washcloth. He knelt onto the bed next to her in the dark and began rubbing it along her ribs, belly, then down in between her legs to clean up the signs of their lovemaking. A new intimate thing she could add to the list she thought as she hummed while his hands took care of her. Kakashi then discarded the cloth haphazardly onto the floor and was yanking the sheet up to cover them both while he pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her gently and rubbed at her cheek, “So what do I get as a goodbye tomorrow?” Kaida snorted and teased, “I wasn’t enough? Hell on Earth!” She felt Kakashi smile against her neck, “You’re right, you’re a gift every day.” Kaida giggled and swatted at his shoulder, “You’re so damn cheesy.” 

Kakashi yawned, “Mmm, but it’s true and you like my cheese.” Kaida yawned in return even though it was barely eight o’clock. The room was dark due to the drawn curtains and rest wasn’t uncalled for at this point, “If I don’t get a nap then some food later I’m going to be too weak to even say good morning to your cheesy ass. ” Kakashi grumbled, “You haven’t eaten dinner? Why didn’t you say so?” Kaida sighed, “I didn’t get to eat lunch! Shizune kept me so busy and then when I got home there were…more important things to do.” Kakashi kissed her forehead as her hand raked across his torso, “Kai, you need to take better care of yourself, you need the energy. Especially since we aren’t done for the night. I’m just too tired at the moment to continue but I’m going to feed you and then I’m going to make your toes curl.” Kaida’s stomach tightened at his words, “I want all of that.”

Kakashi laughed and nuzzled her neck, “I was that good then?” She pinched his side, “Keep saying stuff like that and I’ll go sleep at Kurenai’s. She’s my friend and would let me.” He pulled her close and wrapped his leg over her legs pinning her down, “I have a key to her place.” Kaida laughed at the thought of him sneaking into Kurenai’s apartment to cuddle in next to her on the couch, “You’re hopeless.” Kakashi kissed her neck, “Hopelessly in love maybe.” Kaida laughed loudly and snuggled into him, “Absolute cheddar. I love you too, baka.” She felt Kakashi grinning against her neck as she cuddled him. They then slid into a cozy tingly quiet and were soon sleeping wrapped tightly around each other in a bubble of love and warmth that belonged only to them. 

The next day arrived and moved with a leisurely pace as they enjoyed the slow pleasures that came from exploring every inch of each other with their lovemaking. Kaida still thought the day was moving too quickly. The time for his goodbye loomed ever closer as the seconds ticked by uncounted in kisses, caresses, moans and the occasional food break. Her body was deliciously sore from the attention that her best friend, protector, now lover, and one and only had bestowed onto her body all day long. Kaida had often chastised him halfheartedly stating he was going to be too tired to complete his mission if he kept up the way he had. His response had been to show her just how much energy he still had and her argument died in the back of her mind with his well-timed hips and dexterous fingers. 

When they had finally felt like they had sated the fire burning inside one another for the time, they had both showered and were now eating dinner at the small dining table. The paper holding the details of his mission laid opened and abandoned on the coffee table where they normally ate. It was like an omen, a curse, and neither wanted to face it. So here they sat, fifteen feet away, safe from the realities of the world for the time being. 

Kaida palmed her cheek and felt the flush that still lingered there. It was something she had noticed earlier that day. It seemed the day-long lovemaking her and Kakashi shared had permanently stained her cheeks. She had no need for blush possibly ever again. She leaned onto her warm cheek and slurped up a long noodle from her bowl and chewed it as she stared lovingly at his damp messy white hair, at the way the tiny mole on his chin moved about as he ate his food, and how his lips seemed to hold a secret only she knew each time he looked at her with a soft smile. Her heart thundered heavily behind her ribs every time he showered her with love in a glance but it also felt light like a cherry blossom petal floating around on a spring wind. He was wondrous.

Kakashi scooped up the last of his food into his mouth then wiped at his slightly swollen lips with a napkin. Kaida could just make out the telltale signs of the love bites she had left along his neck that would be blossoming into a fierce purple by tomorrow and she bit her equally full bottom lip. His eyebrow cocked and he leaned in onto his elbows, “Kai, if you don’t stop looking at me like that I will not be responsible for my actions.” Kaida grinned and swiped her hair back from her face shoving in a last huge mouthful of noodles from her bowl. Her mouth covered the chopsticks much further than they needed to and she almost laughed when it caused a slight break in his steamy gaze. His eyes widened slightly and he seemed to subconsciously lick his lips as he stared at hers, “Kashi…I don’t know what you’re thinking I’m doing but I promise you I’m just admiring the view.” 

Kakashi bounded to his feet and growled as he made his way around the table, pulled her up from her chair causing it to fall to the floor with a loud clang, and planted a rough searing kiss to her lips. He pulled away with a loud smack and rubbed at her lower lip with his thumb, “You can’t lie to me. Tease. Your eyes are purple again.” She smirked sultrily and rubbed a hand up his torso to feel the taut stomach muscles that quivered beneath her fingers, “They may always be that color now…I’m always going to want you.” Kakashi sighed, his hot breath furled her still drying hair as he nuzzled her neck, “Damn it…I want you too. Kami. How has this not been enough? I know we should cool it down but I don’t want to stop.” Kaida rubbed at the nape of his neck and then raked her fingers across up his scalp drawing a low purr from the back of his throat that had her going weak in the knees, “Then don’t.” 

Kaida gasped when he spun her around so that she was facing the table full-on and then his hands were everywhere. Although it was no longer there, she could still feel his silky hair in her hands with how quickly he had moved her. She felt her shirt and underwear being pulled from her body next to be replaced by his mouth, tongue, teeth, hands. She heard a slight whoosh of cloth as his sweats fell to the floor behind her and her stomach clenched. His now naked body was pressed into the back of hers and heat flared instantly between her legs and anywhere their skin touched. The flames roared and spread hot and quick like a brush fire. She braced her tingling palms against the table as his fingers dug into her hips and he bit lightly down onto her shoulder with his teeth. He nibbled and sucked his way up to her throat and the moan he coaxed out of her left her mouth like a quiet wish. 

Kaida felt his hand roam to cup a breast and then his mouth was sucking on an earlobe, “Kai…I need you to stay just like this. Don’t move.” Kaida whimpered in her throat a bit confused as she felt his warmth pull away and she took a deep breath to fight the urge to turn and follow him. She pressed her palms harder onto the tabletop and squeezed her eyes shut. When she heard his curse coming from behind her in the bedroom she tensed, “Kashi?” She then heard his soft footfalls and he was pressing back against her as his arms wrapped around her torso, “I’m sorry Kai…” She turned her head to try and look at his face. His lips held a pout and she wanted to laugh at the sight, “Sorry? What’s wrong?” He groaned and pressed his forehead into the center of her shoulder blades, “We are out of protection.” Kaida’s mouth fell into a small ‘O’ shape and then she bit her lip, “Well…I can think of quite a few other things we can do.” 

Kakashi exhaled against her back, “Kami, you’re going to be the death of me.” Her soft chuckle died in her throat as she felt his hand begin to roam across the skin of her stomach in little circles steadily creeping lower until he met the top of her groin. His fingers brushed back and forth against the soft curls as his lips swiped gently across her earlobe, “Spread your legs for me, Kai.” Kaida whimpered and bit her lip as her now shaky knees parted ever so slightly at his command. His fingers dipped lower and she felt his hot breath against her neck, “Wider.” Kaida shuffled her feet further apart as he pushed against her back causing her to brace further forward along the table on her forearms. At least now she didn’t feel as though she would fall due to her knees giving out, though she knew Kakashi would never let her. 

His left hand raked over the skin of her bottom and his right dipped into her wet folds, as he stroked and kneaded her flesh he whispered, “ _Good_ girl.” She shivered and let a soft moan escape her lips that she had hoped would form his name. Though words had failed her the second his fingers had begun their slow agonizing, wonderful, dance against her heated flesh. She could feel his hard length pressed firmly into her thigh and she pushed back to rub against it. She felt him shudder then a hard smack was heard as her backside blossomed with a marvelous stinging heat. The squeak that left her throat had him chuckling as he rubbed away the sting his palm had made as he continued to rub her center, “Mmm…Kai…I think you enjoyed that. Her only reply was a whimper and short nod. 

Kakashi chuckled behind her as his hand began moving more steadily, firmly, against her. Her legs quivered and her hips rolled. She felt him nip her shoulder lightly, “Kai, I didn’t tell you to move. You’ll get another punishment if you don’t stay still.” Kaida bit her lip, “But…” Kakashi sucked on her neck then nuzzled his head into her jaw, “You really did like that little tap I gave you then if you have butts on the mind…” Kaida gave a breathy laugh, “Baka…that’s not what I…ngh…oh yes…right there!” Kakashi purred into her throat as he continued his wondrous assault on the place she found so pleasurable and she felt like she was going to lose her mind. _I’m done for._ He swatted at her bottom once more after her hips jerked forward and she tensed as the bliss she felt increased. She felt her voice leaving her throat before she could think, “Kakashi! Again!” 

With a louder resounding smack to her backside, she cried out as the pleasure shot up her spine and back down in a wave of goosebumps. She thought she heard him curse but she was so wrapped up in the feelings he was creating she couldn’t be sure. His hand then moved away from her core and she wanted to cry. _What?! Why?!_ Kakashi gripped her right wrist with his slick fingers and squeezed, “Turn around.” She felt him pull away so she could move but her legs were so shaky she was uncertain that she’d be able to maneuver without losing her balance. She took in a couple of deep breaths and used the table to steady herself as she turned to face her equally flushed looking shinobi. 

Both of Kakashi’s eyes were open and butterflies began dancing in her stomach. He was always so careful about keeping his Sharingan eye closed but here she sat staring into the bright burning orb. _What is he seeing?_ Kakashi licked his lips as he stepped forward to press himself fully against her front. The edge of the table bit into the back of her hips as he rolled his into hers and then his hands were running down the backs of her thighs yanking her legs up and pushing back so that she was now seated firmly on the tabletop. Their dinner dishes shifted and clanked around behind her and her hand hit what she thought might be one of his dog-shaped shakers sending it flying to the floor. She bit her lip and made to glance towards it making sure it hadn’t broken, but his right hand, still damp and smelling of her, gripped gently but firmly at her chin turning her attention back to him, “Kaida, if you’re worried about whatever is behind you, then I am not doing my job well enough.” Kaida gasped as she watched him stretch his foot behind him to hook an ankle around the leg of the fallen chair then yank it up to spin around into his left hand without breaking eye contact. Her heart sped up and her mouth began to water. He was amazing and sexy and she wanted to leap into his arms and take him inside of her. Luckily, yet sadly, the small part of her still-functioning brain reminded her they had no more condoms. 

Kakashi lifted his left knee onto the cushion of the chair and was placing a hot palm across her abdomen then moved to her back to support her as he guided her down, “Lie back.” He helped cradle her form with one arm and swiped away the rest of their dinner debris with the other to make room for her to do as he asked. The sound of shattering ceramic made her close her eyes tightly but the sudden feel of his lips over her bellybutton pushed all thoughts of broken dishes from her mind. Instead of crawling higher as she had thought they would, his lips began a new southern trajectory that had her toes curling and stomach muscles tightening fiercely. She moaned softly as his soft hair raked across her stomach as his head lowered towards the center of her legs. Her left leg moved fruitlessly in the air trying to find something to hold on to and that’s when she felt Kakashi’s hand grip her calf to pull it and up over his shoulder. Her other leg hung limply and her toes found a rung of the chair he now rested on. She was fully exposed to him and she felt his hair brush her inner thighs, his hot breath on her core, and her palms spread out onto the table as his mouth licked at her thigh then dipped down and covered her hotly. 

She moaned and flung her right hand out to grasp onto the edge of the table she was splayed across sending something else skittering across the wood to find its way the floor. His tongue and lips began a devilish tango between her legs and her thighs tried to close around his skull. He hummed against her like he was enjoying a meal and she wrenched her eyes shut with a deep intake of breath as his hot palm pressed down on her inner left thigh to keep herself open to him. Her back arched and tensed then her free hand reached down for his head. She found his hair and gripped tightly trying to pull him upwards. It made him growl and nip at her inner thigh as his hand moved up from where it was wrapped like a snake around her left leg to grab hold of her wrist, “Easy, my little dragon. I’m not done here yet.” She mewed into the space above her and her eyes shot open as she felt his tongue delve inside of her. Her hand held above Kakashi’s grip tightened into a fist and then his fingers were forcing it open, lacing them into hers as he moved it up to rest against the tabletop. 

She moaned and rocked her hips upwards towards the low humming coming from his throat as he pleasured her. It was too much. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to sustain this wonderful torture much longer, “Please. Oh Kami, Hell, fuck, please!” His tongue swirled and his mouth sucked and the next thing she knew she was screaming out his name. She jerked herself up as her sweaty body slipped on the tabletop to yank him up and into her arms. She crushed her lips to his and the taste of her on his swollen mouth was heavenly and erotic. Her hand raked down his torso forcing its way in between their lower extremities to briefly run across the short groomed white hair as she sought out the flesh she so needed to touch. She continued south to wrap a desperate and eager hand around his hardened burning length. His sharp intake of breath was all she needed to hear to keep her going. She stroked him and watched as his eyes closed and his brow tensed.

 _That’s it. Yes._ Sweat dripped and ran like rivulets across their skin, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. Touch was their only sense now and she felt like if she suddenly became deaf and blind, as long as she could feel like this with him, make _him_ feel this way, she would live the most blissfully happy life. 

His hand had found her core again and he rubbed his long fingers up and down her folds. Her body began to quake as the sensations became too extreme after having such a strong orgasm just moments before. His free hand was gripped tightly on her thigh as she pumped her hand along his length faster, firmer, and faultily as she fought to stay focused on him. His pants were becoming closer together as he thrust into her hand and he neared his climax. She almost hurt with the oncoming of her next orgasm and Kakashi's voice sounded strained but neither could stop. It was like they were in some kind of endless sex loop jutsu. Her other senses came back into play as she heard him cry out loudly and then her eyes popped open to see the flash of his red and black ones as her own body found release again. She didn’t understand when her sight became darker all of a sudden and she felt her body tingle in the strangest way like every muscle decided to stop working at once and she could no longer hold herself upright.

\-------

Kaida woke with her hair pulling uncomfortably beneath her being pinned under her neck and an arm that wasn’t her own. The room was dark but she knew she was in bed. How’d she gotten there she didn’t remember. She did, however, remember the last lovemaking session she and Kakashi had shared. Her cheeks blazed hot and she glanced up at him just to find that his eyes were open as he stared at the ceiling while cradling her. She shifted her leg and ran a hand over his bare chest, “Kashi…how did I get to bed?” 

Kakashi took a breath and began to shake as his laughter filled the room, “You fainted…” Kaida gasped and tried to pull her hair out from under their bodies, “I did not!” Kakashi lifted his arm so she could free her curtain of hair as his laughter continued, “You did. I made you come so hard, you passed out!” Kaida pinched his side and then lifted up so that the curtain of her hair was covering his face, “No, I was exhausted from our day-long sexcapades! I just fell asleep! There is a difference.” Kakashi snorted and yanked her down so he could plant a kiss on her smiling mouth, “Hmm…I seem to have been just as exhausted but I didn’t lose consciousness. You really should have heard the way you were snoring…” His remark gained him another pinch and then she lowered herself down to straddle and drape across his form, “See? I _was_ asleep.” His arms snaked up to grip her tightly, “You fell asleep _after_ you woke up from being passed out.” 

Kaida rolled her eyes and groaned, “Nope, I don’t remember that. I think I was just asleep…Um…did I keep you from sleeping? Is that why you’re awake? What time is it?” Kakashi’s hand rubbed up and down her back as his other gripped at the thigh that rested tightly against his waist, “Your snores were cute, they didn’t keep me up. I slept plenty. It’s about six or so.” Kaida hummed and nuzzled her head into his neck, “So we still have a couple of hours before…” Kakashi hummed and kissed the top of her head, “Yeah. Have anything in mind?” His voice was laced with playfulness and she lifted her head, “Anything but _that._ Not that I don’t want to…I mean…I _want_ to. I’m just really sore.” Kakashi chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair, “Whew. I’m glad. I’m not sure I’m up for anymore right now either. Never thought we’d make it to this point.” Kaida laughed, “I know! Kami…we really went for it…” Kakashi lifted slowly and wrapped his hands around her waist as they sat upright in the bed, “We will again…but how about a shower for now? I want to spend every second with you until I have to leave.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

Kaida smiled warmly down at him and nodded, “That sounds like a deal to me. Though let me run to the bathroom right quick. I’ll get the shower started…” She pulled herself from his lap to leave the bed. She glanced behind her and saw him resting on an elbow watching her naked form walk away and she grinned at him, “Lecher.” He winked and she rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way to the bathroom. She finished her business quickly and had the shower running to heat up so by the time she called out to Kakashi the room was filled with steam. 

He stepped into the room and waved a hand in front of his face, “Kami Kai, did you cast a mist jutsu? That water is going to boil me alive isn’t it?” Kaida giggled from inside the tub, “Oh, you know I can’t do jutsu and you like the hot water. It just takes you a second to get used to it. You’re sore too, it will help. Get in here you.” Kakashi stepped into the shower and pushed himself into the far wall well away from the hot spraying water and Kaida laughed, “My brave shinobi, afraid of a little hot water…” Kakashi pulled Kaida from the spray and hugged her tightly, “You feel better than the water, you're warm and soft. Kami, I don’t want to leave.” Kaida tucked her head into his neck and felt the sting of tears creep up onto her lashes. She was glad that they were in the shower so they were hidden. Though she couldn’t help the sudden tremble of her shoulders and she bit the inside of her cheek. _Damn it. Stop shaking! Be strong!_

Kakashi gripped her tightly and rubbed her back as her silent tears flowed down his neck, “Shh. Kai, It’s okay.” She lifted her head and sniffled, “I…damn it, I’m so weak all of a sudden. These last few months have allowed me to let down my guard, let me be free. I finally found something worth living for and each time you go on a mission…you might not…I can’t lose you…” He ran his hand across her jaw and kissed her forehead, “Hey…shh. You are strong Kai, don’t ever doubt that. I’ve been on hundreds of missions. I’ve always come back. It was always for the Leaf, but now…now I have you. I have a more important reason to come back alive. Kaida, I love you and you have nothing to worry about.” Kaida sighed and wiped her eyes, “I love you too, Kakashi. I don’t know how you became so ingrained into my being, part of me to the point that I have become this clingy, needy person, but I am thankful every day that you are. I know you will be alright but I will miss you and it feels like part of me is being ripped away when I only just found you…and happiness.”

Kakashi sighed and leaned in to press his forehead to hers, “Kaida, listen to me. You are strong, you are not needy, clingy, or less independent because you are with me. I felt the same at first but I realized, neither of us have ever had a true partner other than friends or parents. We’ve never had someone else we could love and count on in that respect. One we _could_ be needy and clingy around because we are truly happy and have never had that happen before. It doesn’t make either of us weak. If anything, it will make us stronger.” 

Kaida bit her lip and Kakashi swiped his thumb across it, “Come on, let’s get under that boiling water.” Kaida smiled sadly and allowed him to guide her under the stream of the shower. They stayed silent as they began to wash their bodies. Her thoughts were as heavy as her sore limbs and she shook her head trying to clear her mind of the cloud it currently held overhead. The seconds turned to minutes wasted while in heavy thoughts. She scrubbed harshly at her scalp, shampoo dripping down to sting her eyes, or was that her tears? His hands reached up to grasp at her fingers that were abusing her head. He placed his hands over hers forcing them to rub more soothingly along her scalp then wiped the soap and tears from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest. His hand continued to help rinse the soap from her hair and he began humming a tune as he worked. Kaida relaxed and began to hum along with him. The song was the first one they had ever danced together to. They had been in their sleep clothes, disheveled but comfortable, and were waiting for dinner to finish cooking when it came on. He had pulled her into the open space next to the couch where he often exercised, to sway back and forth with her as it played. Kaida smiled and kissed his shoulder, “You remembered.” Kakashi pulled her chin up and placed a gentle kiss to her wet mouth, “Of course I did.”

Kakashi reached behind them to shut the water off and they both stood silently, staring into one another’s gaze. The dripping of the tap sounded like the seconds of a clock ticking by reminding them of their time together growing ever shorter. She pressed her lips to his and poured all of her love and healing into him to erase the soreness she knew he must be feeling. He was going to need to be at full strength for this mission if he was to return to her. When they parted Kakashi grasped Kaida’s hand with a grin and helped her from the tub, “Thank you for that. Come on. Let’s get dressed and I’ll make breakfast.” They had each dried off quietly and changed into their work clothing quickly. Kakashi’s shinobi uniform was neat and freshly washed and Kaida wore her emerald green kimono but this time donned a black sash with blue Shobu flowers that Kakashi had given her. The flower symbolized good news and loyalty. She decided as she dressed to wear it every day, like a talisman, while he was gone until he returned. She glanced in the mirror at her neck and was thankful the kimono's collar came up high enough to cover the love marks Kakashi had left there. She knew he would be covered fully as well once he donned his mask and she smiled at the thought of their unseen secrets as she twisted her hair up into a high braided bun.

The smell of egg and green onion wafted through the apartment as she left the bathroom to meet him in the kitchen. She glanced over to the dining table and bit her lip as she blushed seeing all of the dishes, most broken, lying strewn across the floor. The mental image of her splayed across the table with him in between her legs had her toes curling at the memory. He glanced at the floor and chuckled, “Looks like I may need to buy some more dishes. I’ll clean that up in a minute. Come sit at the counter.” He set a plate down as she sat on the high stool and grabbed the cup of tea sitting there. It was oolong sweetened with honey and topped with a sprinkle of cinnamon. One of her favorites as it was so rare to come by, “Thank you. This looks good. I'm starving.” He joined her and handed her a pair of chopsticks, “Eat up. You’ll need your energy if you keep having to skip lunch.” 

Kaida smiled as she chewed at her bite of omelet, “Hopefully that won’t be the case any longer, but I’ll make sure I pack a snack at least.” Kakashi took a sip of his tea and smiled at her, “Nice sash.” Kaida looked down at her waist and blushed, “Oh, um…I guess I wanted to wear something that reminded me of you.” He leaned on an elbow and smiled at her as he chewed his breakfast then reached a hand into his shirt pulling out a necklace. The silver dragon pendant swayed gently under his thumb, “Same.” Kaida smiled at the jewelry. It was the one she’d given him on his birthday. It had opal eyes, her birthstone, and the kanji for ‘eternal’ engraved on its belly. She watched as he tucked it safely back into the collar of his shirt and he then finished off his tea. 

They ate quietly until their plates were empty and Kaida stood to take them to the sink as Kakashi made his way to the dining room floor to begin picking up the salvageable dishes and dog-shaped salt shaker that had luckily managed to stay whole. Kaida then handed him a broom and dustpan so he could sweep up the bits of ceramic scattered about, “We probably shouldn’t make a habit out of using the table for our post-dinner activities if this is the result…” Kakashi laughed as he stood to empty the pan into the trash, “I’ll just buy cheap dishes…” That had Kaida blushing and giggling, “Maybe plastic ones?” Kakashi chuckled and put the broom back into the pantry. He glanced at the clock on the stove and sighed, “Kai…” 

Kaida sucked on her lower lip and suddenly tears began to form on her lower lash-line, “I know…” He marched over, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into an embrace so tight that she lost her breath for a moment. Her arms clung to his waist and she breathed in his scent deeply ingraining the smell of sage and mint soap mixed with his clean clothes that reminded her of sunshine to memory. Kakashi kissed the top of her head and hummed, “I’m going to miss you and your snores.” Kaida laughed through her tears, “I will miss you terribly and I don’t snore…” Kakashi pulled back and lifted her head to plant a kiss to her quivering lips that had her seeing stars behind her closed teary lids. 

They kissed like this would be the last time they would ever see one another and Kaida’s stomach dropped praying that it would never be the case. She could never lose him. Her world, as small as it had been her entire life, was now vast with him in it. If he were not to come back, she would shatter. She would have to be swept up like broken pieces of dishes, as Kakashi just had done, to be tossed away. Unable to be repaired. Kakashi gripped the sides of her face and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes wiping at the moisture there, “I’m coming back to you, Kai. Don’t worry. This isn’t goodbye, not like that.” She nodded and took a deep breath pressing her forehead to his chin. She felt his lips press against the frown line there and she rubbed her hands up his back, “I know. Come on…you’ll be late if…we…don't…we should go.” 

Neither of them moved, they held onto one another for a while longer as the sun began shining happily through the kitchen window. Quite opposite of her current feelings. When the clock changed to eight AM Kaida sighed. They were both late. Kakashi planted another kiss to her lips then pulled her quietly to the genkan for their shoes. Kaida’s hands struggled with the buckles as they shook and Kakashi squatted down to help her. She ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair and he smiled up at her as he rubbed her knee and pulled on his mask. He was then standing and helping her from the bench and out the door. Their fingers entwined as they walked slowly from his apartment and down the side road to the junction where they’d finally part ways. 

Kaida’s heart began hammering in her chest the closer they got to the fork in the road that would carry him south to the main gate and her north to Lady Tsunade’s headquarters. When their feet stepped up to the invisible line that meant they had to turn from one another, their hands squeezed together sweaty and firm. Kakashi looked around and leaned down to lower his mask but Kaida placed a hand on his covered lips, “Kashi…” He frowned and she then lifted onto her toes to swiftly press her mouth softly to his covered one, “We aren’t alone anymore.” Kaida had seen the hunched old man walking along their path waving joyously at them both before Kakashi did and it made her stomach clench. She hoped he wouldn’t be so distracted once he left the safety of the gate, “It’s time to focus Kakashi…so you can come back to me, okay?” Kakashi swiped a hand across his face and pulled her in for one last tight embrace, “Right. I love you. I’ll see you soon.” Kaida smiled through watery eyes, “I love you too.” She shivered and almost cried out as his fingers finally left hers. He turned and shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking away. He gave one last glance back and Kaida lifted her hand to wave goodbye as the other clutched tightly to her chest as if to hold her thundering heart inside. 

This was going to be the longest two weeks of her life. She watched him until his form became blocked and Kaida suddenly hated the architect responsible for the building of the store that shielded him from her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to make her way to the Hokage’s headquarters. She was now a good half an hour late but she thought Lady Tsunade would understand. She smoothed her kimono as she walked and lifted her chin as she swiped at the hot tears that dampened her lashes. They were both going to work, that was all. It wasn’t goodbye, not really. She would busy herself with her own tasks and hope the time passed quickly. She knew the nights would be hardest, sleeping alone, but she would be strong. Not just for herself but for him. This was the life of a shinobi, the life of being involved, head over heels for one. She knew she had to let go of her fears, her worries, doubt, or she wouldn't survive. Kaida was a survivor. She stroked the sash across her waist and smiled as she uttered out loud into the wind, “I trust you...I love you. You will come back to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kakashi hums to Kaida: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU&list=PLNMTXgsQnLlCAYdQGh3sVAvun2hWZ_a6x


End file.
